


Motivation

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel starts to feel different, losing motivation to get out of bed despite knowing that inaction violates the contract. Semi-based on that scenario in the manga.





	Motivation

Ciel breathed in sharply, waking in his luxurious bed. He hadn't dreamed last night; yet, he yearned to go back to that nothing.

Nothing. All that could be expected once his soul is devoured by his devoted predator.

There was something about Sebastian; intially, he was on edge by the damn demon's numerous inappropriate gestures, but after a while, he became used to it all. And it was something about that level of intimacy with another creature that was changing Ciel in ways he couldn't describe.

He felt different.

Pride and revenge were no longer adequately motivating him to get up in the morning. Which left him with nothing. No reason.

His life was empty. And all that awaited him was more emptiness.

He was keeping Sebastian's mischievous behaviour at bay now more out of habit than from disgust or indignation.

"Good morning, young Master," Sebastian said smoothly as he entered the bedroom with a tray full of freshly made breakfast treats.

In response, Ciel pulled the sheet over his head and curled to the side. He knew Sebastian wouldn't be happy, but he just couldn't continue as he was.

"Come now," Sebastian said, moving the tray closer so Ciel could smell it. "If you don't eat it soon, it will get cold."

No response.

"You _must_ move yourself, young Master," Sebastian pressed. "There is only so much I will do without your own action."

He remained still.

Ciel could tell from the clatter of the tray that Sebastian was getting angry. At least he could tell that the issue was quite serious.

"You are aware that the contract is violated if you refuse to go after your captors," Sebastian snapped. "I may as well eat you now."

Ciel peeked out of the covers, his eyes widening as Sebastian morphed into a black mass and advanced.

"Fine!" Ciel shouted. "Take me!"

With that, Ciel leapt forward and moved his mouth open for a kiss despite not actually having any object to touch. To his surprise, Sebastian returned to human form just in time for Ciel's mouth to meet his. Sebastian looked at him like he was crazy.

It was then that Ciel realised that he loved the demon, a feeling that now overshadowed everything else. Dismayed, he moved off the bed and started to eat off the tray on the floor. "It's just," he said between mouthfuls, "that revenge isn't a good enough reason to act anymore." He despaired, knowing his intimate feelings were revealed and not hoping at all for any reciprocation knowing Sebastian's sadistic tendencies.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said, looking at the side, avoiding eye contact. "You may go."

To his surprise, Sebastian kneeled on the floor and gently pulled Ciel's chin, adjusting it so Ciel was looking at him. "Hurry up and get older," Sebastian said, amused.

Ciel blinked as Sebastian removed the tray and left the room.

Was... was he saying there was a chance? But he was a demon... still, he could've taunted Ciel. Yet he didn't.

Brushing himself off, Ciel smirked, allowing the glimmer of hope to pull him forwards.


End file.
